Into your heart deeply
by Byakugan80
Summary: Las cosas debían cambiar. La vida de un ninja no es fácil, y debe estar preparada. InoxKiba
1. Chapter 1 Momentos de cambio

Hola! comienzo un nuevo fic que en realidad no es nuevo, porque lo que voy a intentar hacer aquí es la versión larga de mi anterior fic. Sí, esto va a ser un InoxKiba. Se lo dedico a mi amiga Isa, que se ha convertido en mi primera crítica, a mi otra Isika a la que se le ocurrió el título y a todos aquellos que me animaron a escribirlo, en especial a Chrysallis-hime, que me inspiró esta pareja en su fic "No estás sola". Y ahora, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto- sama. Alabado sea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1-Momentos de cambio.**

Era un día cálido. El sol brillaba y apenas habían nubes en el cielo. Ino, tumbada sobre la hierba, miraba a esas escasas nubes tratando de encontrarle la diversión al pasatiempo favorito de Shikamaru. Pero no había manera. Suspiró hastiada, incorporándose. Se quitó algunas briznas de hierba del pelo, observó su perfecta manicura, volvió a suspirar y se tumbó de nuevo. Estaba inquieta. Había intentado relajarse mirando al cielo, vaciando su mente, dejando que la brisa jugara con sus cabellos…, sin resultado. Miró la posición del sol. No había pasado ni media hora. _"Mierda, aún no puedo volver"._

No debería estar allí, tumbada sobre la hierba, en el parque que había al lado del hospital de Konoha. Debería estar con sus compañeros. Con Chouji, esperando a que despertase después de la operación, que afortunadamente había ido bien, y con Shikamaru, animándolo, acompañándolo después de su fallida misión. Pero el Nara la había obligado a marcharse a casa a descansar. Bueno, no es que la hubiera obligado, pero Ino no había podido negarse al ver su cara. No quería causarle más molestias _"al menos por ahora"_. Y se había ido, después de hacerle jurar a Shikamaru que la avisaría lo más deprisa que pudiera si Chouji despertaba. Se había marchado del hospital pensando que su amigo necesitaba el descanso más que ella. Pero sabía que su sentimiento de culpa no le dejaría descansar hasta que todos los miembros de su equipo se hubiesen recuperado. _"Es verdad, todos han resultado heridos, y algunos han podido morir"._

"_Podían haber muerto"_

Pero no había llegado a su casa. Ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del camino. A medida que se alejaba una sensación de angustia y malestar le crecía en el estómago. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella en su casa? Ahogarse entre cuatro paredes. Es cierto que en el hospital tampoco iba a ser de mucha ayuda, pero al menos estaría al lado de sus amigos. Sus pasos se habían ido deteniendo hasta que finalmente había decidido quedarse allí mismo donde se encontraba, en ese parque, tumbada en la hierba, por lo menos hasta que hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Shikamaru no la hiciera irse de nuevo.

"_Pero el tiempo pasa tan despacio…"_

- Ino

Volvió la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba. Una joven de su edad, de pelo rosado, se acercaba a ella.

- Sakura…

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- Claro.

Permanecieron un rato calladas, mirando las nubes en silencio. _"Si Shikamaru nos viera no se lo creería"_, pensó Ino. Miró de reojo a la pelirrosa. La notaba nerviosa, inquieta. _"No ha sido la misma desde el examen de ascenso a chuunin. Y ahora que Sasuke se ha ido…"_. Suspiró en silencio. Ella tampoco era la misma. _"Supongo que ninguno lo somos"_. Su mundo había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas. Ya sabían que la vida de ninja no era un camino de rosas. No, claro que no. En la academia les habían enseñado a luchar, sus senseis les habían preparado para sufrir la pérdida de sus compañeros en el cumplimiento de una misión, _"preparación emocional"_. Pero era solo teoría. Era ahora cuando empezaban a entender lo que realmente significaba ser un ninja.

"_Y eso que yo no he hecho nada"_ pensó Ino compungida. En el ataque sufrido durante el examen no había sido de ninguna ayuda pues había caído bajo los efectos del genjutsu. Y a la hora de formar el equipo de búsqueda y rescate de Sasuke, Shikamaru la había dejado atrás. Ni siquiera había pensado en ella. _"Y seguramente fue lo más sensato. Si incluso el genio Neji Hyuuga casi muere. Yo no habría durado nada"._

"_Sólo habría sido un estorbo para ellos"._

Sakura carraspeó, aclarando así su garganta. Ino la miró, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos por el momento al darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa quería hablar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la Haruno tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. Pero más se sorprendió cuando por fin habló.

- Ino¿podrás perdonarme?

- Sakura…

- ¿Podrás perdonarme por romper nuestra amistad¿Por haberte tratado tan mal todos estos años?

La Yamanaka se quedó sin palabras. Se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que en su vida la joven no había sabido qué decir en una situación o no había encontrado la respuesta adecuada. A esa breve lista Ino tendría que añadir este momento. Una de esas otras veces también había tenido a Sakura como coprotagonista.

Fue el día que le anunció que ya no era más su amiga.

Ino lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Tenían 9 años. Era un día soleado y bonito, como ése. Pero la pequeña Yamanaka veía rara a Sakura, su mejor amiga. Se preguntó qué le pasaría. Y cuando por fin la pelirrosa habló se quedó helada. _"Me he enterado de que a tí también te gusta Sasuke-kun. A partir de ahora tú y yo ya no somos amigas". _A Ino le costó reaccionar. Se quedó sentada en el parque hasta tarde. Permaneció allí sola varias horas. No podía aceptar lo que acababa de suceder. A ella le gustaba Sasuke. De hecho le gustaba mucho antes que a Sakura. Y cuando Sakura anunció a todo el que quisiera escucharla, que le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, ella no había dicho nada. ¿Acaso había algo que decir? Después de todo, su amistad estaba por encima de esas cosas. O eso había creído ella.

Pero a pesar del daño que la Haruno le hizo ese día, Ino siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola y defendiéndola. Aunque siempre procuró que su ex amiga no se enterara. La rivalidad que surgió entre ellas por elmoreno contribuyó a disimular su afán protector. No podía evitarlo. La estimaba mucho. Hubo quien le dijo que mandara al diablo a la pelirrosa _"una persona que desprecia de esa manera tu amistad, después de todo lo que has hecho por ella, se merece todo lo malo que le pase"_. Pero fue incapaz de hacer eso. Eran unas niñas, y las niñas se pelean. Pero después hacen las paces. La pequeña Ino siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Sakura volvería a su lado.

Aunque nunca pensó que tendría que esperar tantos años.

Sakura repitió la pregunta, temiendo que el silencio de Ino significara algo malo.

- Ino¿podrás perdonarme? Se que no tienes motivos para hacerlo, pero me gustaría, por favor, que lo intentaras.

La respuesta ya no se hizo esperar. Ya había esperado demasiado.

- Claro, Sakura-chan.

La joven rubia miró a la pelirrosa con una cálida sonrisa. Sakura suspiró aliviada, sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Al menos esto había acabado bien. Sonrió levemente y se tumbó al lado de su de nuevo amiga. Las dos miraron las nubes, perdidas en sus pensamientos, muy similares,casi idénticos.

Pues las dos pensaron en sus amigos, que se encontraban en el hospital. Y pensaron en su propia debilidad. Habían sido buenas estudiantes en la academia. Las mejores kunoichis de su promoción. Pero en la vida real no habían sido de ayuda.

Y eso era algo que estaban dispuestas a cambiar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré no tardar demasiado en continuar la historia, aunque claro, si recibo reviews tal vez tarde menos U.


	2. Chapter 2 Primer contacto

Bueno, ha tardado pero aquí llega el capítulo 2. No es que sea gran cosa, pero espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Ni él ni ninguno de sus personajes. Son de Kishimoto-sama, alabado sea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata Hyuga se despidió de su amigo y salió de la habitación del hospital. No le gustaba dejar a Kiba sólo pero no le había quedado más remedio, pues su padre había sido muy tajante con que volviera a casa temprano. Y ella debía obedecerle. Así que se disculpó con su compañero de equipo por no poder quedarse con él más rato y se marchó. Y esto le causaba una gran inquietud, pues hasta que Hana saliera de la clínica veterinaria y pudiera ir al hospital, no iba a haber nadie acompañando al Inuzuka. Su madre estaba de misión al igual que Kurenai, su sensei, y al igual que la mayoría de ninjas de Konoha, incluido Shino. Debido a las bajas que había ocasionado el ataque de Orochimaru, todos estaban muy ocupados. Tsunada- sama les había avisado que iban a ser días duros, pues para no dar una imagen de debilidad debían aceptar todas las misiones que surgieran.

Y a los que estaban de misión, había que añadir a los que estaban heridos. Hinata había pensado en pedírselo a Shikamaru, pero el Nara estaba con Chouji. Y la Huyga no podía pedirle que dejara a su amigo.

Estaba contrariada. Se le acababan las opciones. No iba a tener más remedio que dejar a Kiba sólo. Y la idea no le gustaba nada. La razón estaba muy clara. Hinata recordó levemente ruborizada las veces que Naruto se había escapado del hospital. ¡ Y las otras tantas que lo había intentado ! Pues Kiba era igual. Eran dos jóvenes hiperactivos. Y era muy difícil que se mantuvieran quietos. Y en su afán por querer volver a entrenar no respetaban los consejos médicos. Pero la diferencia entre ellos es que Kiba no tenía la asombrosa capacidad de recuperación del rubio. Y ella temía que a Kiba, al estar sólo, se le ocurriera hacer una tontería, y se hiciera daño de nuevo,. LLevaba muy pocos días en el hospital y no estaba recuperado.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Sólo esperaba que su amigo usara el sentido común y pudiera aguantar quieto hasta que su hermana saliera de la clínica. Tampoco era pedir demasiado¿no?

Tumbado en la cama el hospital, Kiba gruñó hastiado por sexta vez desde que Hinata se había marchado. ¿ Cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿ cinco minutos ¡pues le parecían cinco horas como mínimo! estaba tan aburrido... ni siquiera cuando Naruto le venció en el examen de ascenso a Chuunin y tuvo que pasar un tiempo en cama se había aburrido tanto. Claro que entonces tenía a Akamaru con él. Y tampoco había estado tanto tiempo, puesto que las heridas no fueron tan graves. Gruñó por septima vez al pensar en el rubio. Había ingresado en el hospital al mismo tiempo que él, pero Naruto lo había hecho en peor estado,según le habían contado. Y sin embargo el Uzumaki ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para salir corriendo a entrenar y volver locos a todos los médicos y enfermeros. Shikamaru le había contado que Shizune, la asistente de la Godaime, se había tenido que encargar personalmente de vigilarlo.

Sin embargo él estaba ahí, tumbado en la cama, con estrictas órdenes médicas de no moverse, sin saber cuándo podría salir de allí. Akamaru no estaba con él pues Hana se lo había llevado a la clínica para poder atenderlo mejor, y él lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Y se sentía terriblemente culpable. Por mucho que supiera que en una batalla era algo normal salir herido, una parte de él le decía que si lo hubiera hecho mejor Akamaru estaría bien.

Repasó mentalmente la pelea contra Sakon y Ukon, buscando errores que pudiera haber cometido, pensando en tácticas o movimientos que pudiera haber empleado y que le hubieran podido dar la victoria. Últimamente lo hacía mucho. Además le servía como distracción en momentos como este en el que se encontraba sólo. Pensó en ese chico de la Arena que lo había salvado, Sabaku No Kankuro. Qué fácil le había resultado ganar, qué sencillo. Kiba sintió un ligero malestar al pensar en ello. Él casi había muerto, mientras que para el chico de la Arena no había supuesto nada ese combate. El malestar creció y el Inuzuka empezó a desear ponerse a entrenar de inmediato. Tenía que entrenar, tenía que mejorar. No volvería a perder un combate, Akamaru no volvería a salir herido. Si Naruto podía levantarse y escapar del hospital, él también podía hacerlo.

Decidido a entrenar, empezó a incorporarse, pero una dolorosa punzada por todo el cuerpo le frenó en seco. Apretó los dientes intentando no dejar escapar un quejido.

- Maldita sea.

Suspiró malhumorado. La idea de que quizás lo mejor sería estarse quieto y descansar cruzó su mente. Pero rápidamente fue desechada. El joven apartó las sábanas y volvió a intentar levantarse. Soportando de nuevo el dolor, apoyó la pierna izquierda en el suelo. Un cosquilleo la recorrió entera.

- Mierda, las tengo dormidas de no moverme.

Masajeó ambas piernas un poco y las apoyó en el suelo. Se levantó de la cama y sonrió triunfal. Pero la alegría le duró poco pues la herida del costado empezó a dolerle. Kiba se encogió dolorido, maldiciendo entre dientes. Abrió la boca para gritar de frustración, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡ Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!

El Inuzuka miró sorprendido a la rubia kunoichi que acababa de entrar a su habitación. La reconoció al instante.

- Ino Yamanaka…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, no es gran cosa y es bastante corto, pero espero que os guste. Tened en cuenta que es una introducción a la historia. Quizás el capítulo os parezca algo lento y un poco aburrido (espero que no), pero a medida que avance la historia prometo hacerlo más entretenido (o al menos intentarlo).

En contestación a los reviews (gracias por ellos):

A **Saturno: **Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te siga gustando, y habrá más parejas aunque la de InoxKiba será la principal.

A **Chrysallis-hime**: Gracias por la review wapa J. Aquí te he puesto al pobre Kiba herido. Y cómo no, no puede estarse quieto. Hinata ha acertado de pleno. XD. La verdad es que este capítulo lo he escrito por ti. No tenía pensado escribirlo, pero al leer tu review, me dije "por qué no?". Es lo que tiene la falta de imaginación XDD.

A **Snoop- Hinata: **Espero que esta Ino te guste. La voy a hacer tal y como yo me la imagino. Y voy a intentar hacer que te guste esta pareja XD.


	3. Chapter 3 Primer contacto II

Bueno, aquí llega el capítulo tres y el fin de lo que era una introducción. Siento que haya tardado tanto en llegar, pero es que la musa me abandonó completamente. Y la verdad es que su regreso no ha sido muy inspirador, pero al menos me permite avanzar un poco. No es bueno dejar esto a medias. Así que siento la espera y espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a Joaquín por sus ánimos y sus críticas. Eres un solete ;).

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes que salen en este capítulo ni en los anteriores me pertenece. Todos son obra de Kishimoto-sama (alabado sea).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba Inuzuka era un niño recién admitido en la Academia cuando vió a Ino por primera vez. Era difícil no fijarse en ella. Era preciosa, con su pelo rubio y sus ojazos azules, y fuera donde fuera, era el centro de atención. Coincidía con ella en clase, y alguna vez jugaron juntos, pero a medida que crecieron, se distanciaron definitivamente. Llegaron a esa edad en que los niños se separan y se forman grupos de amigos distintos. También ayudó al distanciamiento el hecho de que Kiba fuera un buscalíos y algo gamberro, y también, el que Ino decidiera dejar de ocultar su amor por Sasuke. Al Inuzuka no le apetecía estar con alguien que se pasaba las horas ensalzando las virtudes del gran Sasuke. Al final, el único nexo de unión entre ellos era la Academia.

Para Kiba, Ino solo era esa compañera de clase rubia que se peleaba con la pelirrosa por la atención del Uchiha, y que estaba en el grupo de Shikamaru y Chouji.

Por eso, cuando la rubia kunoichi abrió la puerta de la habitación y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, el joven no supo qué decir ni hacer, y se la quedó mirando perplejo, intentando comprender, qué hacía ella allí, por qué esa chica con la que no tenía relación estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Ino Yamanaka si era amiga de Kiba Inuzuka, hubiera dicho tranquilamente que no. Kiba era para ella solo un compañero de clase, ése al que casi siempre llamaban la atención por dormir en clase o por hacer alguna trastada, generalmente junto con Naruto Uzumaki, el único que le superaba en eso. Alguna vez habían jugado juntos, sí, pero cuando eran pequeños, en esa época en que todos los niños se juntan y juegan aunque ni siquiera sepan sus nombres. No tenían más relación que esa, y luego cada uno se fue por su lado, con su grupo de amigos, como tantos otros. Se fijó en él cuando aprobó en la Academia y pasó a ser gennin, y también cuando superó la prueba en el bosque de la muerte, y durante los combates, pero igual que se había fijado en los demás.

Por esa razón, cuando Hinata Hyuuga se le acercó en la cafetería del hospital y le pidió por favor que fuera a ver al Inuzuka mientras su hermana llegaba no supo qué decir. Estuvo a punto de negarse. Ella quería estar con Chouji, y a Kiba prácticamente no le conocía. Pero Chouji ya tenía a Shikamaru haciéndole compañía, y también a su padre. Compañía no le iba a faltar, y según Hinata, Kiba iba a estar solo, pues todo el que podía estar con él estaba ocupado en una misión, o trabajando, como Hana.

Pensó entonces en lo triste que debía ser estar en la cama de un hospital sin nadie a tu lado.

Y pronto le quedó claro a Ino que no iba a dejar que el Inuzuka pasara ni un minuto a solas y accedió a ir. Hinata se lo agradeció profundamente, añadiendo que dejarle solo le preocupaba mucho por si se le ocurría escaparse o hacer alguna tontería.

"¿Que le preocupa que se escape?", pensaba la rubia mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kiba, "pero ¿cómo iba alguien a ser tan tonto cómo para escaparse del hospital estando gravemente herido?"

Entonces abríó la puerta y se encontró a Kiba levantado, gimiendo de dolor en medio de la habitación.

- ¡se puede saber qué estás haciendo!

Kiba la miró perplejo durante un instante, preguntándose qué hacía ella allí mirándole, primero sorprendida y después claramente enojada. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, gimiendo de dolor. Su orgullo le hizo erguirse de forma automática, pero un nuevo y doloroso pinchazo le hizo inclinarse de nuevo.

"¡Maldita sea¿Por qué tenía nadie que verme en esta situación? gimiendo como un gatito herido¡Si al menos hubiera sido Hinata no me habría importado!"

- Pues es obvio que intento salir¿no? – le respondió cortante - Y ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Ino, lo miró incrédula.

- Pensé que Hinata exageraba, pero no¡de verdad intentas irte en tu estado!

- ¿Hinata?

- Sí, ella me dijo que viniera a hacerte compañía porque te quedabas un rato solo, y además tenía miedo de que intentarás irte a entrenar. ¡Y yo qué pensaba qué exageraba!

- Entonces estás aquí por que Hinata te ha dicho que vinieras¡porque no se fiaba de mí!

Los ojos de Ino brillaron divertidos ante la reacción del Inuzuka.

- ¡Ja! Y parece que tenía motivos para no fiarse, así que no me vengas con esa actitud de ofendido. Venga, que te ayudo a acostarte de nuevo. No estás en condiciones de hacer esfuerzos, por lo que me han contado.

Antes de que Kiba pudiera replicar, la kunoichi se dirigió a él, lo sujetó con delicadeza y lo ayudó a ir a la cama y a acostarse. Kiba se dejó llevar pues, muy a su pesar, reconocía que no se sostenía derecho, pero no por eso dejó de quejarse.

- No sé por qué pensáis que no estoy en condiciones de hacer esfuerzos. Ni siquiera me han dado la oportunidad de demostrar que estoy bien. Los médicos me tienen amarrado a esta cama todo el día. Debería estar entrenando, haciéndome más fuerte y mejorando, o con Akamaru, en vez de aquí. Si Naruto sale¿por qué yo no?

"Así que es eso" pensó Ino mientras arreglaba las sábanas, y dejaba que Kiba se desahogara. Podía notar la impotencia en el tono de voz del joven. "Él se siente igual". A lo largo de los días había visto a casi todos sus amigos del mismo modo, con la misma expresión en los ojos, con el mismo tono de voz. La impotencia y la frustración por haber fallado la misión, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes… Recordó lo que Sakura le había comentado acerca del estado de ánimo de Naruto, y de cómo se escapaba para entrenar e ir en seguida tras Sasuke de nuevo.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo más. No se trataba solo de la misión. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante claro. "Si Naruto sale¿por qué yo no?" había dicho el joven. Tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Ya había oído comentar a Shikamaru y Chouji la tonta rivalidad que había entre los dos¡pero no sabía que llegaba hasta ese extremo, aunque¿no habría hecho ella lo mismo si hubieran estado Sakura y ella en esa situación?

"Es posible, pero no es el caso. Le he prometido a Hinata que cuidaría de él así que intentaré quitarle esa idea de la cabeza".

- Dime una cosa¿si Naruto se tirara por un puente, poniendo en peligro su vida, tú harías lo mismo?

- Kiba la miró enojado, tanto por la pregunta como por ser interrumpido de forma tan brusca.

- No, claro, que no, no soy estúpido.

- Um, entonces si Naruto se tirara por un puente, tú no te tirarías, y además pensarías que él es estúpido por tirarse.

El Inuzuka, no contestó, aunque asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ya se había dado cuenta donde quería llegar Ino. Era algo lógico y bastante evidente, aunque no le gustaba el lugar en el que le iba a dejar a él.

Ino continuó al verlo asentir. Se sentía como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. Pero si se comportaba como si lo fuera, así lo trataría.

- Pero, si Naruto, desoyendo los consejos médicos, decide levantarse y escaparse del hospital, estando herido, y poniendo así en peligro su salud y su vida, tú, en vez de pensar que es estúpido, te dedicas a intentar imitarle.

Kiba, no supo qué le daba más rabia, si el hecho de que Ino tuviera razón, o el que hubiera dejado claro que solo podía "intentar imitar" a Naruto.

- Ey, no es lo mismo…

- Sí lo es, Kiba. Ya tendrás tiempo para entrenar una vez que te hayas recuperado. Todos lo tendréis. Así que basta ya de tonterías.

El tono de voz de la kunoichi dejaba bastante claro que no esperaba una réplica y que dejaba zanjada la cuestión. El Inuzuka no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar a Shikamaru y Chouji, convertidos de repente en mártires para él por tener que aguantar a semejante chica en su equipo. ¡Qué diferente era de Hinata! La tímida Hyuuga era perfecta comparada con Ino. Era delicada, discreta y paciente. Y al parecer la rubia estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería y salirse con la suya, a poner su voz por encima de las demás. Quizás eso le sirviera en su equipo¡pero con él no¡ni siquiera eran amigos¿Con qué derecho se creía para hablarle así?

Abrió la boca para decirle, posiblemente una grosería, pero nuevamente se quedó mudo al ver que la muchacha se dirigía a una mesita auxiliar y la colocaba al lado de la cama, sentándose ella al lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pudo por fin preguntar Kiba, al verla revolver en un bolsillo del portakunais. ¿Estaría pensando en matarle¿para qué si no iba a sacar un kunai?

Pero para su sorpresa no fue un kunai lo que salió del bolsillo, sino una baraja de cartas.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – le dijo Ino al ver su cara – no querrás que me quede aquí todo el rato oyéndote quejarte¿no? Venga, vamos a jugar a algo.

- Em¿guardas una baraja en el portakunais?

- Sí, claro – respondió la joven como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y la pregunta del chico estuviera de más.- Bueno – se vió obligada a añadir al ver su expresión – no llevo bolso¡a ver dónde querías que la metiese!

Y empezó a repartir sobre la mesa, dejando nuevamente a Kiba sin palabras.

Una hora después, Hana llegaba a la habitación, encontrándose a los dos gennins discutiendo por una jugada y demasiado entretenidos para darse cuenta de su presencia. La hermana mayor de Kiba sonrió ante la escena y fue a la cafetería a por un café. No creía que a su hermano le importara que tardara unos minutos más, y, por lo que ella había podido ver, estaba bien acompañado.

Algo más tarde, cuando Ino ya se había marchado, el joven Inuzuka le recriminaba a su hermana haber tardado tanto, dejándolo así más tiempo del necesario con esa mandona y testaruda muchacha. Hana sonreía sin decir nada, pues no había visto a su hermano tan animado desde que estaba en el hospital. Le divertía oír a Kiba quejarse de lo testaruda y mandona que había resultado Ino (cuando él era muy parecido o quizás peor), y de cómo le había tratado.

- Sólo espero que de aquí a mañana haya aprendido a jugar a las cartas.

Hana no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno¿os ha gustado o ha sido un petardo? Se que son capítulos algo cortos pero prometo alargarlos. Espero reviews y si es posible no muy crueles U.


	4. Cuestión de orgullo

Después de muchos meses, continuo con la historia de Ino y Kiba. Tendría que haber actualizado muucho antes, pero tenía mucho que hacer y tenía muchas dudas sobre como continuarlo. Y lo dejé estancado. Pero tengo la intención de retomarlo. Y espero que me perdoneis por dejar pasar tanto tiempo.

Finalmente, el nuevo capitulo esta aquí. Espero que os guste :).

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Ni él ni ninguno de sus personajes.

--

**Capítulo 4. Cuestión de orgullo.**

Hacía un calor sofocante. Pocos en Konoha recordaban un verano tan caluroso como éste. El sol caía sin piedad y el aire estaba tan caliente que casi no se podía respirar.

Lo que más apetecía era quedarse a la sombra, beber cualquier cosa fría y no hacer nada. Pero muy pocos en la aldea podían permitirse esos lujos, y los jóvenes chuunins no se encontraban entre ellos. Se levantaban al alba para entrenar en un intento de evadir el calor, pero sus maestros no iban a dejar que las cosas les resultaran tan fáciles**. **Alargabanlas sesiones de entrenamiento hasta el mediodía, con el ardiente sol sobre ellos, haciendo que incluso el más resistente de los chuunins cayera rendido debido al increíble esfuerzo al que eran sometidos. Sin embargo ese esfuerzo se veía recompensado al dejarles sus maestros las tardes libres, y a menos que tuvieran misiones podían disfrutar de unas horas de descanso.

Precisamente en lo que haría esa tarde era en lo que pensaba en ese momento Sakura,**,** mientras trataba de reanimar a un gatito herido en un accidente. Su maestra Tsunade, la Godaime de la aldea, la había puesto al cuidado del animal como parte de su entrenamiento como médico. La joven kunoichi deseaba que llegaran las 4 para poder descansar un poco. Y es que Tsunade no solía dejarle mucho tiempo libre. Siempre que sus tareas como líder de la aldea no se lo impedían, la tenía entrenando hasta la extenuación, con unos métodos que la mayoría denominaría como crueles, pero ella no se quejaba, porque bajo su supervisión había mejorado mucho. El tener a una Sannin como maestra particular sin duda era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

El ser su única alumna suponía una completa dedicación de Tsunade hacia ella, y habían trabajado a conciencia los muchos defectos que Sakura tenía como ninja. Y aún les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, pues Tsunade era muy exigente.

"La vida de un ninja es una lucha constante en la superación personal, Sakura. Nunca debes dejar de trabajar y de esforzarte por ser mejor cada día. No debes olvidar que por muy buena que llegues a ser, siempre puedes encontrar un adversario mejor que tú.

Además un ninja médico nunca deja de aprender. Tendrás que llevar una vida dedicada al estudio y al combate, el entrenamiento de la mente y del cuerpo. Debes comprender que ayudar a los demás será tu única meta, y tu única recompensa."

Todo esto Tsunade lo sabía además por experiencia personal propia, y la joven kunoichi encontraba sus relatos tremendamente valiosos y enriquecedores. De esta forma le quedaba más claro que su duro entrenamiento tenía una razón de ser y que no podía "dormirse en los laureles". Trabajaría duro, como siempre había hecho.

Y es que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a trabajar duramente. Nunca había sido una gran ninja, y ella lo sabía. En la Academia sacaba buenas notas en los exámenes teóricos porque era un ratón de biblioteca y se pasaba largas horas estudiando. Sin embargo, una cosa eran los exámenes teóricos y otra los prácticos. Y en la práctica Sakura fallaba mucho. La marca de ser una inútil y un estorbo para su equipo siempre había pesado sobre su conciencia. Pero ahora por fin sentía que era de ayuda. Y eso la hacía felíz. O la hubiera hecho feliz, si la sombra de la marcha de Sasuke no oscureciera su corazón.

Bajo sus manos, el gatito, totalmente recuperado, soltó un maullido de alivio que apenas hizo sonreir a la pelirrosa. El recuerdo del Uchiha la había entristecido una vez más.

Sasuke-kun, vuelve… por favor…

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, otra joven kunoichi trataba de calmar el mal humor de su amiga.

Por favor Ino, alegra esa cara, solo era un combate de entrenamiento.

¡No! Era más que un simple combate.

Ino e Hinata, caminaban juntas hacia la casa de ésta después del entrenamiento. Sus dos equipos llevaban varias semanas entrenando juntos. Kurenai y Asuma habían decidido que sería bueno juntarlos, para hacer que se enfrentaran a nuevos adversarios y técnicas. Los seis chuunins habían estado de acuerdo con tal decisión, y los combates de entrenamiento les resultaban ahora mucho más interesantes al variar los contrincantes. A eso se añadía la satisfacción de poder luchar junto a sus compañeros y hacer ver de lo que eran capaces.

Sin embargo, Ino, que al igual que sus compañeros se había mostrado contenta con la idea en un principio, empezaba a mostrar un cambio de actitud ante la idea de tener que entrenar con el equipo 8. La culpa de esto la tenía solo una persona: Kiba Inuzuka.

En un primer momento, cuando habían tenido que realizar algún combate de entrenamiento, ella se había enfrentado a Hinata. Había descubierto que la Hyuuga había superado su torpeza y timidez al combatir y que podía resultar una adversaria temible. Sin duda el enfrentarse a su Byakugan era una de las cosas más estimulantes que había hecho en mucho tiempo y con la que más había disfrutado. Además, a raíz de esta situación de juntar equipos, ambas kunoichis habían tomado mucha confianza y una buena amistad había surgido entre ambas.

Después de pelear con Hinata, Asuma y Kurenai habían decidido que se enfrentara a Shino. El Aburame le ponía los pelos de punta a la rubia. Le resultaba una persona muy extraña y además los bichos… bueno, no es que le resultaran especialmente agradables. Pero pronto descubrió que Shino era un joven muy inteligente y amable, y su concepto de él cambió bastante. Era muy bueno luchando y mantenía siempre una calma y una seguridad que ella admiraba. ¡Y además la estaba ayudando a superar su "repelús" por los insectos! Sin duda cada día que pasaba el chico le caía mejor, aunque todavía pensara que era algo raro.

Pero, como ella misma diría después, no podía tener la suerte de que todos los del equipo 8 fueran joyas. El día que le tocó enfrentarse a Kiba empezó a sentir molestias en el estómago antes incluso de tenerlo delante.

Había tenido la suerte de "sufrirlo" durante todo el tiempo que el chico estuvo ingresado en el hospital. Cada vez que Ino iba a ver a Chouji, visitaba también a Kiba. Y por supuesto, le llevaba algún obsequio, como hacía también con su compañero. El hecho de que el joven ya estuviera acompañado no le impedía acompañarlo también un rato. Hinata le dijo en una ocasión que no tenía que verse obligada a ir siempre por una vez que ella se lo había pedido como un favor, pero Ino le contestó que para ella no suponía molestia alguna. Le resultaba de mala educación no seguir visitando al Inuzuka o no llevarle algún obsequio ya que iba a ver a Chouji. Y además (y este comentario hizo reír a Hinata) si no continuaba yendo, ¡Kiba creería que había conseguido acabar con su paciencia y que la habría vencido! ¡Y eso nunca!

Así, durante varias largas semanas los dos jóvenes habían mantenido animadas discusiones y enfrentamientos verbales, muchos de ellos observados por una Hinata asustada y una Hana divertida. Pero a pesar de los gritos, los insultos y las discusiones, Ino siempre volvía y Kiba siempre la esperaba paciente. La versión oficial era que continuaban por orgullo. Y si realmente disfrutaban aunque solo fuera un poco, era algo que se guardaban para ellos. Lo único cierto es que cuando Kiba salió del hospital, ambos dijeron a su grupo de amistades que el tormento por fin había acabado.

Pero ahora, el tormento volvía. Si Ino perdía un combate, el joven no tardaba en realizar un comentario burlón sobre su derrota, comentario que siempre le era devuelto por ella cuando era él el que perdía. Nunca había ido más lejos la cosa y el orgullo de Ino siempre lo había soportado bien, pero el día que le tocó enfrentarse a Kiba la cosa cambió.

El joven había llegado al área de entrenamiento con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Ella le sonrió de igual forma, no dejándose intimidar. Pero Kiba no se quedó callado. Estaba decidido a irritarla a toda costa.

- ¿Estás segura de querer combatir contra mí? Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás. Sólo tienes que decirle a Asuma que no te encuentras bien.

- Me encuentro perfectamente y estoy muy segura de querer combatir contra ti.

- Um, ¿de verdad? Porque no tienes demasiada buena cara. Sería mejor que lo dejaras ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mí? ¿Por eso intentas que me retire?

- ¿Miedo de perder contra ti? ¡Qué idea tan absurda! ¡Como iba a tener miedo de algo que no va a ocurrir nunca! No, lo que pasa es que cuando acabes tirada en el suelo completamente derrotada, humillada y llena de barro, empezarás a quejarte y lamentarte y eso sí que será una molestia.

- ¿Derrotada, humillada, llena de barro?- los ojos de Ino, echaban chispas, con su paciencia ya al límite, si Asuma o Kurenai no iniciaban ya el combate, se lanzaría sin más a sacarle los ojos a ese engreído. Kiba tenía la "virtud" de sacarla de sus casillas casi sin esfuerzo. -No hemos pasado juntos tanto tiempo como para que se me peguen tus aficiones.

- Ya veo, eso es lo que pasa. Tú lo que quieres es pasar más tiempo con un tío tan guapo y atractivo como yo. Por eso estás deseando combatir, para tener contacto físico conmigo.

La paciencia de Ino se desbordó, incapaz de aguantar más tiempo sin darle su merecido, se lanzó hacia él. Kurenai, asombrada, se dispuso a parar el combate pero Asuma la detuvo porque pensaba que Ino debía ser capaz de soportar ese tipo de provocaciones. El hecho de que hubiera caído en el juego de Kiba lo sorprendía, pero ya que así estaban las cosas, esperaría a que hubieran acabado para reprender a la joven su falta de autocontrol.

La falta de paciencia de Ino la puso en una situación de inferioridad desde el principio. Tan deseosa estaba de partirle la cara a Kiba que apenas pensaba con claridad. Sus movimientos eran torpes y poco controlados y al joven no le costaba nada esquivarlos.

Había caído en una trampa de principiante, burda por su simplicidad. La provocación era algo que no debía hacer efecto en ninjas de su nivel. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, poniéndose cada vez más furiosa, tanto por no poder darle su merecido como por darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como una tonta y de que era incapaz de parar.

- Venga Ino, no me digas que esto es todo lo que sabes hacer- dijo Kiba burlón.

- ¡Maldito seas!

Se lanzó hacia él en un intento casi desesperado de darle un golpe frontal, pero nuevamente, el Inuzuka la esquivó, y aprovechando el impulso que la chica llevaba, la derribó y la inmovilizó en el suelo.

Asuma y Kurenai detuvieron el combate. Ino ahogó un grito de frustración. Había perdido de forma humillante. Y se lo tenía merecido por dejarse irritar de esa manera. Soportó con estoicismo el sermón de su sensei. Por mucha rabia que sintiera nunca tenía que haberse dejado provocar. Una vez más calmada, se dio cuenta que haber decepcionado a Asuma era lo que más le dolía.

Pero no volvería a pasar. De eso podía estar seguro.

Y mientras caminaba a su casa tras en el entrenamiento, ya pensaba en como podría vengarse y devolver la humillación recibida. Entonces sonrió de forma malvada.

- ¿Sabes Hinata? Se me ocurre una cosilla que podría darme ventaja para la próxima vez que combata contra Kiba…

Hinata la miró con recelo y curiosidad. No le gustaba que sus dos amigos pelearan y discutieran. Pero en el fondo no le preocupaba demasiado. Sabía que no había nada malo que temer. En realidad sabía más que la mayoría, pues era una buena observadora y sabía interpretar los gestos de los demás. Por eso cuando vio a su amiga sonreír maquiavélicamente por la perspectiva de una dulce venganza, no pudo evitar sonreír ella también, aunque por motivos bien diferentes…

--

Se admiten críticas . Se que no es muy largo, pero al menos espero que no sea muy malo.

Un saludo.


End file.
